


Olivia, who do you think you are?

by CrystalWaters72



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWaters72/pseuds/CrystalWaters72
Summary: Jess and his sister move to Stars Hollow. They both meet the beautiful Rory Gilmore, and then the competition begins.





	Olivia, who do you think you are?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Queen's "Spread Your Wings" (but changed Sammy to Olivia)
> 
> Also! I did not write this. This is not mine. I somehow convinced a friend to write this and let me post it, since she doesn't have an Ao3 account, so here I am. And I'll be sending any and all comments to her, and then I'll reply with her replies, if she actually has a reply
> 
> Anyway, onto the story!

WE ARE LEAVING! YOU CAN’T STOP US!”  
That was the last thing he said before he and Olivia left for Stars Hollow. They had been planning on leaving for a while so they had already packed. He grabbed their stuff and left;Liz was drunk so she didn’t care. The bus ride was going to be long but it was worth it; it meant they didn’t have to deal with Liz’s anger issues. 

“Jess, are you sure he’ll let us stay with him?”

“No, Liv, I’m not sure. But there’s an inn so we could get a room and stay there for a few nights, unless I figure something else out.”

“Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean we don’t even know Luke. He and Liz could have a bad relationship.”

“Liv, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Just trust me, you’re my responsibility now.”

Jess was protective of his sister, that’s for sure. They often bickered like most siblings do. If anyone insulted Olivia or gave her a dirty look, Jess would be right there to defend her.

==+==

Jess yelled at drunk Liz. That was smart of him; but they got away from Liz’s fits. Liv is his responsibility, so she has to trust him and he needs to trust her. The only way he can trust anyone is if they tell him everything, but she can’t tell him everything. He wouldn’t understand. Well he would because he likes girls. He’s straight; she’s not. She wants to tell him that she’s gay, but she’s too nervous that he’ll disapprove and think she’s a freak. She should tell him though…

“Uhh, Jess?”

He closes the book and looks up.

“I have something to tell you, but I don’t want you to freak out or overreact.”

“Okay, I’ll stay as calm as I can. I promise.”

“Here goes nothing…… Jess, I’m gay.”

He doesn’t say anything for a while. Eventually he looks her in the eye and hugs her. Honestly, that’s the best reaction she could’ve gotten. He went back to reading, and she stared out the window. She started thinking about Stars Hollow. What would it be like? How would their lives change? Would it be a good change? A bad one? Who knows.

==+==

Rory is at Luke’s for lunch like always. She sees a bus stop outside the diner and two people get off: a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a handsome guy. Rory was surprised when they started walking toward the diner. A sense of nervousness rushed through her. Dean, who was talking to Rory, noticed she had lost interest in their conversation. He followed her gaze and saw them. They were beautiful people; Dean had some competition. 

“Uhh hello? Earth to Rory.”

They walked in. They were the unknown; Rory has to know their story. She bumped into Rory. _She_ bumped into Rory.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

Her voice was soothing and kind.

“Uhh… yeah you’re fine. Er…. I… I’m… fine.”

She laughed, oh god her laugh. 

“Well I’m glad you’re alright. I'm Olivia, by the way.”

“Thank you. And I'm Rory.”

Rory, what an interesting name. But Liv liked it.

“Hey, are you doing anything tonight?”

Dean gives Rory a look. He knows. He knows her secret. Rory didn’t pay attention to Dean, she was too amazed by the fact that such a beautiful girl was talking to her.

“No, I’m free tonight”

Dean clears his throat in an annoyed manner.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”


End file.
